High Collars and Vampire Fangs
by missionquestthing
Summary: Shino was just walking home from work one night when he met a man who would change his life. Or should I say a Vampire? A very hungry, lonely vampire. Shino/Kiba ShinoKiba KibaShino Kiba/Shino KibaXShino ShinoXKiba
1. Fateful Meeting

High Collars and Vampire Fangs

* * *

Kiba Inuzaka is a vampire-A very lonely vampire. A very lonely, very hungry Vampire. Night after night, he would devour the scum of society. Despite his best efforts this only really sated his thirst, his appetite remained. What he craved more than anything was the blood of a companion-a human companion. Other vampire looked down on such relationships. They called companions 'personal blood banks.' Regardless, he searched endlessly for his potential mate. Not a single man or woman caught his eye. Nobody seemed to have that spark, that special something that he required for a mate. Nobody until he met me, that is.

I was walking back from the insect research lab that I work at when I met him. I knew it was not wise to walk home after two in the morning but I have always been dedicated to my work and could not neglect my insects in favor of my own personal safety. As I was walking I came across another man on the street, he was shorter than me but seemingly the same age. I was thankfully for my dark tinted eyeglasses; I could keep my eye on him and be ready if he were to attack me. As we approached each other I could see him better, He wore a plain grey hoodie and jeans. Despite his attire he seemed rather toned. I began taking in all the information I could in the short amount of time before we passed each other, my skills as a researcher coming in handy. He had shaggy brown hair and large red facial tattoos that together framed his strange eyes that he had outlined with eyeliner. My eyes traveled down, yes he was definitely muscular and tanned and his long nails were well manicured. His appearance was such a strange combination of rock star and college student yet he was the most attractive man I had ever seen.

By the time I realized I had been checking him out, he was gone. I banished all thoughts of him from my head: I would likely never see him again and I had no time for romance with either gender. I directed my thoughts back towards work and finished my trip to my apartment without any further incident.

I was wrong about never seeing him again, though. I saw him every night, on the same street. He had been alone the first night but now he was always walking his large white dog. I assumed that he was new to the neighborhood and on that first night he had been scoping out an area to walk his dog before actually taking his dog out. I assumed wrong, though. I found out later that he watched all night-every night- but only allowed me to see him on my way home.

One night, after about a month of stalking me, he spoke to me as I passed him, "Hey."

Manners pounded into me since I was a child forced me to stop my trek and face him. Although I had to admit I was already looking and more than a little excited that he was talking to me, even if I was certain he was just going to ask for directions or something else of no consequence.

"Nice night ain't it?" he asked.

"It is," I was never very good at small talk or conversation in general.

He growled, "Hey, why don't you come closer so I can ask you a question?"

I obliged, fully aware that it made no sense to do so. As I came closer his smile shifted into a feral grin, exposing his enlarged canines, "Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No."

He scowled, "Why the hell not?"

"I don't have time for dates with random strangers."

"Fine, you don't have to think of it as a date. My name is Kiba Inuzaka. If you tell me your name, we won't be strangers anymore."

His logic was flawed but I gave him my name anyway. It was another thing ingrained into me growing up: if someone politely asks for your name after giving their own, manners dictate that one must comply. "Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you Shino!" he greeted, throwing his arm around my shoulders, "How about that dinner? I'll buy?"

I shrugged his arm off, "I'll pay for my own meal."

He grinned wider, "Have it your way, sir. I will meet you here tomorrow night."

"Sounds fine."

"You can go ahead and wear that sexy little lab coat of yours," he called over his shoulder as he walked way.

I inwardly flinched: my lab coat? Sexy? It was baggy, white and high collared. I was certain that he was teasing me but I inclined my head in acknowledgement and continued my journey to my apartment. I was foolishly excited about the event, not that anyone would be able to tell.

The next night, I removed my lab coat and pulled on a long sleeved, maroon dress shirt over my undershirt. I ran my hand through my hair and turned to look into the mirror. Examining myself, I silently wished that I owned a pair of jeans. My slacks seemed far too dressy for the occasion. Deciding that it was too late to do anything about it, I headed out of the building.

Tonight he did not have his dog and his customary hoodie had been traded in for a band t-shirt and black sports jacket. Staying in his position, leaning against the wall, he called over to me, "No lab coat tonight?"

"I felt it inappropriate for the situation."

"Ah," he came over to me and put his hand on the small on my back while gesturing forward with his other hand, "ready?"

I stepped out of his touch but nodded my head in agreement.

He sighed before smiling and interlocking both of his hands behind his head, "Right then, let's get a move on."

He led me to a small café quite close to my apartment called the Midnight Café. I was surprised I had never noticed it before.

Noticing my confusion, he explained, "My ma runs it. It opens at nightfall and closes before dawn. I'm not surprised if you have never heard of it."

As we entered the café he was immediately pounced on by a woman far wilder in appearance than himself yet adorned with the same tattoos. It wasn't hard to guess that this was his mother. I heard her growl before releasing him and looking him over, "You appear to be in good shape so I must wonder why I haven't seen you all week, off chasing some bitch?"

"Ma! People aren't dogs! Stop calling them bitches! It offends them! Besides," he flushed and scratched the back of his head, " 'm busy, kay?"

"Busy my ass!" she shouted, suddenly aware of my presence, "who is this then?"

"Ma! This is Shino, and he is NOT my bitch!"

Unnerved by their conversation, I inclined my head and extended my hand in greeting, "Hello Madam."

She ignored my hand and flashed her son a knowing smile, "So this is the guy you've been taking about."

"Ma!"

She scrutinized me for a moment and then turned back to Kiba, "Nice choice. He seems like a very suitable mate…aside from the fact he is male." I could keep my cheeks heating both from the examination and from the implications of her statement.

"Ma! I asked him here to get to know him. You are going to scare him off if you keep saying WEIRD things like that!"

"Whatever you say. Sit down and I'll bring out some food," she glanced at me, "and some wine."

Sighing, he led me away from his mother and showed me to a small table in the corner of the room, "You can ignore ma, she rambles too much and thinks she knows everything."

I accepted his explanation and did not pry. He already seemed rather sheepish about the whole ordeal, but I was rather curious about how they talked about people. It was almost as if they were not people themselves. "Her café sells wine?"

He shrugged, "Nah, its ma's wine. She brings it out for special occasions."

She returned within a few minutes with a platter of muffins and two glasses of red wine. "Enjoy," she smiled and patted me on the shoulder as she left us to talk.

After that night, I continued to see him on the walk home but we also met up once a week to eat at the café. Eventually, I accepted that they were indeed dates. I couldn't complain I was already falling for him: I just didn't realize it yet. The dates were casual and comfortable; we talked about many things but nothing really important. He never made a move on me other than his causal touches, despite the impression his mother had given me of his intentions. I had grown accustomed to his hands on nature and I had even grown to be disappointed when he wasn't hanging off of me. He seemed to enjoy it when I showed up in jeans the first time, too.

One night, after about three months I arrived at our spot and something much unexpected happened. Without saying hello or even flashing me one of his wolfish grins, he slammed me into a wall and kissed me-hard. I cannot say the kiss was unexpected, although it had never happened before. It was the suddenness and the forcefulness of it that surprised me. Before I even had a chance to react or even process what was going on, he pulled back. His hands supporting his weight on the wall behind me, he looked up at me very seriously, "Shino, we have been seeing each other for a few months now and I want you to officially be my boyfriend. Ya wanna?"

I considered for a moment, "I suppose so."

I caught a glimpse of his fanged grin before his lips descended upon mine for the second time. This kiss was softer and much more what I expected our first kiss to be like. I found myself eagerly pushing back into the kiss, leaving me with the predicament of where to place my hands. I finally settled on his hips: neither pulling him closer nor pushing him away.

This seemed to encourage him, I felt his tongue brush my lips before his canines gently bit into the bottom one. Surprised, I unwittingly gave him access to the confines of my mouth. His tongue dutifully explored the new territory while his hands slide from the wall to the back of my neck. This had the double effect of pulling himself closer to my height and his body being solely held up by leaning into me. If I hadn't of been against a wall, we would have hit the ground.

Feeling somewhat like prey, I decided to regain some control on the situation. I slowly started to fight back with my own tongue until we were both engaged in a heated battle. When he finally pulled back to give me some air, I used to opportunity to gain the upper hand and switch our positions. I took advantage of the surprise to claim his lips for my own this time. He seemed to enjoy the change of pace kissed back vigorously. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but eventually my growling stomach reminded us why we met up in the first place.

* * *

A/N: I found this story in a folder. I wrote it back in 2007 but figured that since it was an AU it wouldnt be too affected by the developments in Naruto since it was written. I rewrote the whole thing, so hopefully it is good. This was all I had written so let me know if it is worth continuing. I had some serious life changes happen so my other two in progress Shino/Kiba stories are suffering but maybe this along with the hetalia fic I've been collaborating on will get me back on track :D. Even if you don't feel it is worth continuing, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I never write AU fics so when I found this one, I felt the need to share it with you guys. Besides, this pairing is my OTP out of every fandom and they need more love. Please review!


	2. A Mother's Suggestion

As we entered the café, his mother seemed to immediately pick up that something between us had shifted. As she brought us out some cakes to eat she nudged her son and gave him a meaningful look that unnerved me a bit, before she flashed me a smile and winked at me, "Don't you think this son of mine should take you somewhere else occasionally? I love seeing you boys but I don't think that parents are very good to have at dates."

I shifted uncomfortably, "It is fine ma'm, I enjoy this café quite a bit."

At this statement she ruffled my hair and turned to Kiba, "Yes I definitely like this one, he deserves a real date now and then – don't you think? Besides, I'm sure that you two would talk about things more comfortably if you were alone."

Her tone implied that there was more to her words than what she was saying and Kiba's reaction seemed to back that up. "Ma…" He started a little hesitantly, "I plan on it…I just wanted to wait a little longer first."

Despite their serious tones, my mind instantly flashed back to our first date and the lewd implications of his mother's words back then- my face flushed. Both of them turned to me immediately as if sensing my reaction, and laughed.

"Ignore ma, Shino. She just wants me to tell you about our family situation. I would rather not weigh our dates down with all that boring stuff but she is right that eventually we are going to have to have a really sucky date," He made a face and sighed, "actually she is also right that it should happen fairly soon. Maybe we should have a normal date, that way we can have some fun before all the heavy stuff hits."

Seemingly satisfied, his mother turned and headed over to another table to talk to her guests.

Incredibly curious about what he had to tell me, I tried to act unaffected, "I think our café visits are fun, I don't really have much interest in going to a movie or something along those lines."

He laughed before flashing me his grin, "maybe we can go on a walk, or take Akamaru to a dog park, or have dinner at your place?"

"Why my place?"

"Well my place isn't really suited for guests and I don't have a useable kitchen."

I hadn't had the impression that he was poor in any way but now I began to wonder, "I can't really cook but if you can, then I don't see why we don't do all three."

"Of course I can cook! I was raised in a house full of women!" He grinned, "I'm going to blow your mind!"

I flushed at the wording, causing him to realize what he said and flush awkwardly as well, "with my food I mean…blow your taste buds, how about that."

The rest of the evening passed casually but instead of parting ways, he walked beside me, "Let me walk you home! It can be dangerous out here and I need to know where you live anyway!"

I nodded and continued my trek when I felt his hand on my wrist. Guessing what he was after, I removed my hand from my pocket and he immediately clasped it with his own. This simple action seemed to perk up his mood even more. I had to admit the warmth of his hand was nice but walking like that was awkward and was going to require some getting used to.

We awkwardly stood in front of my apartment complex, holding hands, before I realized he was waiting for me to lead him to my apartment. Sliding my hand out of his, I gestured vaguely towards the building, "This is where I live…" I paused wondering what the proper etiquette of this situation was before adding, "Here let me show you my apartment."

I saw a flash of amusement of his face as I turned to lead the way, both hands once more in my jean pockets. He quietly followed me up the stairs and waited patiently as I unlocked my door. Turning to face him, I pushed the door open and waved him inside. Standing in the shadows, his eyes seemed to gleam unnaturally, sending a tingle of fear up my spine before he stepped forward into the light bearing his usual grin, "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Dismissing the feeling from a moment before, I shrugged and followed him inside.

* * *

A/N: a lot shorter than chapter one but considering chapter one was written several years ago, I hope it is okay. I really don't remember well were I was going to take the story so I almost have to work from scratch. I didn't recieve a lot of feedback on the story but I felt like trying my hand at it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know of any grammatical errors or things you would change. Suggestions are always welcome as well. thank you for reading.


	3. Forgotten Kettle

While bringing the door to a close I reached with my other hand to flip the light switch. Right before the room was flooded with light I caught another gleam from his eyes. The sight was unsettling but I tried not to think about it as we stood in silence, gazing around my sparse studio apartment. The only furniture I owned was a bookshelf, a bed, a desk and a corner table with two chairs, one of which I used for my desk.

I could tell he was waiting for me to do something but I had no clue what that something was. I must have shifted awkwardly because he suddenly turned and flashed me that trademark smile of his, "Nice place you have here!"

I was about to disagree with him when I recalled what he had said earlier about his own place, "I have no complaints with it."

"Mind if I have a seat?" He asked while gesturing over to my table. I nodded and headed into the kitchen to make us some tea.

"You don't have many guests over, do ya?"

"Just my father and now you," I responded as I pulled my green kettle out of the cabinet, "You are already aware that I work a lot so I doubt you are surprised."

I had just turned on the water when his hand covered mine and slid the handle back to the off position. His proximity to me made my mind flash back to our make-out session in the alley-way. I decided the best plan of action would to avoid looking at him.

"Shino I am sorry about earlier. I just was planning on asking you out, the kiss was completely impulsive."

I stared hard at my kettle, "Impulsive as it may have been, it was not unwelcome."

I felt his grip on my hand tighten, "Shino…look at me."

Slowly I turned my head and was greeted with a serious expression, "If I ever make you uncomfortable, just let me know. I don't ever want to scare you, but that is fucking impossible. Please don't leave me when I tell you about my family, I love you."

I worried about what in the world could be so bad about his family but then I began to process the last phrase he uttered. Unsure on how to respond, I closed the gap between us and covered his lips with my own.

His grip on my hand tightened once again and then slipped away as he returned my kiss. I found myself backed into the sink, tea long forgotten as we picked up where we had left off earlier. Then, just as sudden as the kiss had shifted from innocent to passionate, it ended. He stepped back several steps and looked away from me, "You just caught me completely off guard, I had better leave before I break my promise."

He turned without looking back at me and headed towards my door.

"What promise?" I asked, thrown off by the sudden shift of mood.

"I promised that I wouldn't do anything to you, remember? I have a lot to tell you before anything happens and knowing me, I am not sure what I might do if I stay," He laughed nervously, "I will see you next week for our first real date." He continued walking towards my door and let himself out, just before he shut the door I heard him add, "and hopefully it won't be our last."

I walked over to my window and watched him leave; he never once looked back at me. I knew something must have been wrong. Something other than hormones, surely, had to be at fault for his sudden shift. I continued looking out the window even after I could no longer see him, trying to figure out what I was feeling. Finally I decided I would have to ask someone else for advice and changed for bed.

* * *

A/N: I think this one is even shorter than the last one but I wrote it on the back of scrap paper at work so hopefully I can be forgiven. If you are enjoying (or not) it please feel free to give advice or just general reviews. Next chapter, Shino's father!


	4. Seeeking Advice

The next few days, I could tell I was distracted. I found it difficult to concentrate at work despite my job always having been my top priority. When my day off finally rolled around, I slipped on my only pair of jeans and green button up shirt before heading out to the subway tunnels. I had brought my research notes along with me but they remained in the bag throughout the ride. I was too full of apprehension to focus. Hopefully by the end of the day I would be back to my normal self and not this mess that I had become.

I rode the subway all the way to the outskirts of the city. From there it was only a short walk to my destination. Within a few minutes, a large old-fashioned house came into my field of vision. Swallowing my pride, I headed towards the home of my upbringing.

I had not called to warn of my visit but my father was sitting under the eaves of the porch when I approached the house. My father was a kind man but a strict father. He tackled the duty of raising me on his own and never seemed to waver in strength throughout. Looking at him now, I could see that time had began to weigh on him yet appeared just as intimidating and powerful as he always had to me.

"Shino," He greeted simply while taking in my appearance.

"Father," I returned stiffly, "I came seeking advice."

He stood and headed into the house, a silent command to follow. As I entered the house, I removed my bag off and hanged it on the door hook. After completing my task, I slowly made my way into the kitchen and settled across the table from the most influential man in my life.

"I see you have changed your style," he observed.

Glancing down at my jeans, I realized he was right, "I only own this pair but yes, I find them more comfortable than I expected to."

He smirked knowingly, "You have found someone."

It was not a question but rather an observation. Another example of my father looking into my soul and finding things that I would rather he didn't. "I have been seeing someone," I acknowledged.

His only response was to lean back in his chair and wait for me to continue.

Wondering if I had made the correct decision in coming to him for help, I, once more, pushed back my apprehension. "What exactly is love? More specifically what does it feel like?"

Sighing, he stood and began the process of making tea. I waited patiently until he returned to the table and placed a cup before both of us, "Father?"

"You ask a tough question, one that cannot be simply answered by science," he answered before pausing to sip some of his warm beverage, "However, if you are here asking me, I feel you already know the answer."

"You mean that I am in love?"

Without answering, he leaned back in his chair once more and continued to sip his tea.

"Father?"

Closing his eyes, he replied simply, "What do you remember about your mother?"

* * *

A/N: Another short one. I have been working on an original (also vampire) fiction on fictionpress. Next chapter will be the date. It should be a long one. I will try to get it to you within a week. As always, leave feedback and tell me what you think.


End file.
